Ryan Couture vs. Joe Duarte
The first round began and they touched gloves. Couture landed a leg kick eating a counter straight right. Duarte landed a leg kick and a right to the body. He caught a kick landing another right to the nose. Couture went for a single. Duarte worked a standing D'arce tight. Four minutes. Couture escaped bailing on the takedown. He worked the single again. He let it go. They broke there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Duarte landed a left hook. Three minutes. Couture landed a leg kick. Couture landed a right. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. They exchanged in close. Two minutes. They're feeling each other out, Couture is a bit tentative. One thirty-five. Couture landed a leg kick. Duarte landed a one-two to the body. One fifteen. One minute. Duarte landed a right to the body and a left hook upstairs, nice combo. Duarte missed a flying knee and landed a right. Thirty-five remaining. Couture landed a body kick. Duarte got a nicely timed double. Very impressive. Couture worked for an omoplata landing left hammerfists from the bottom. Ten as he stood out and let him up. The first round ended. 10-9 Duarte, very nice. The second round began. Duarte landed a right to the body. Four thirty-five as Couture landed a clipping right. Couture got a good single to guard. Four fifteen left. Duarte stood to the clinch. Couture worked a single, Duarte stuffed it and broke away there with four minutes. Duarte landed a leg kick. Three fifteen. Couture landed a right and a front kick. Three minutes. Duarte landed a nice leg kick. Couture landed a right hook left uppercut combo, decent combo. Duarte got a single to side control after landing a right coming in. They stood. Two fifteen. Duarte stuffed a single to the clinch, Couture kneed to the thigh several times. They broke as Couture missed an elbow. They circled. One thirty-five. Duarte checked a leg kick. One fifteen as Couture landed a left hook. Couture landed a jab and ate a counter left. One minute left. Duarte stuffed a double to the clinch. Couture got a single to half-guard nicely, he was taking the back. He had it with thirty-five. He nearly had the choke, had one hook there. Both hooks! Couture worked for the choke. Fifteen as Couture landed three right elbows from mount. A left elbow, he had the back. Worked for the choke there. The second round ended. 10-9 Couture, stole the round there. The third round began. Duarte landed a leg kick. Couture replied. Couture kneed the body, Duarte stuffed a double. He landed a blocked high kick. Duarte landed a hopping body kick Shogun style. Couture landed a leg kick. They clinched. He kneed the thigh. They broke. Duarte blocked a high kick. Duarte got a great timed double and had the back. Wow. Duarte turtled him up. He pulled guard or something, for a Peruvian necktie actually. Couture escaped to half-guard. Wow. Three minutes. Couture stood nicely and had a lateral drop, Duarte stood. Wow, great fight. Two thirty. They clinched. Duarte was slowing down. Couture kneed the body. Two fifteen. Couture worked a double. Duarte broke stuffing it. Two minutes. Couture landed a right to the body, stuffed a takedown, they stood. Duarte was tired. Couture got a single. Defended a kimura. Duarte went for an armbar or a triangle. Couture defended with one fifteen. Couture landed three rights. Duarte stood breaking away there. One minute. Couture stuffed a lazy single to the clinch. Couture worked a single there. He switched a double and got it. Thirty. Couture was keeping Duarte down. He landed a left. Duarte stood to the clinch. Couture kneed the thigh and the body. The third round ended. 10-9 Couture but very close. 29-28 Couture IMO. His father Randy came in giving props to Duarte. 29-28 Couture split decision, very good fight.